Heartbeat
by effies-scrapbook
Summary: Effie questions the effect love has on things. / Short drabble. Hayffie.


**HEARTBEAT **

* * *

In Effie's sleep, her heartbeat is steadfast, unwavering, strong. Her eyes flutter every now and then, and Haymitch has to question whether or not it is because of a sear of memory or of her walking through a meadow of flowers. He hopes for the best, but she is still healing, still working forward.

It's been years since the fact, but when she lapses in her recovery, it seems like it's been mere hours.

Secrets are still laden in her eyes, things she refuses to tell Haymitch even with the comfort of knowing that he'll listen with no qualms. He can see it occasionally, the sudden remembrance from time to time. Whether it be a pause in her typical flurry of movement, that extra second of lingering when she reaches for something in the cupboard. It were little things now, just small moments where time will just stop for her and all he could do is watch until she returns back on schedule. He finds comfort in knowing that she is getting better. And that he's helping her.

Her heartbeat slows when she's content, like when they sit on the porch, drinking coffee and watching the Mellark kids play across the street. Pulses of electricity seems so secondary to her to spending time together, to growing together. Haymitch figures that's how she develops — through idle periods of just being with him. He distracts her. He likes that. He likes being a purpose.

Haymitch is always the last one to sleep. He waits until she's asleep, until she's safe from harm because he can't be too sure now. He doesn't want to risk losing her again.

The familiar rise and fall of her chest, the slow, soft snores and the slight parting of her lips lulls him to slumber. Her heartbeat is a lullaby, soothing his worries and reassuring him that she's alive and there's nothing to lose at least for tonight.

* * *

Effie nestles her head into Haymitch's chest just before she can drift back to sleep. Her throat had been itching for water, and though she still has a bothersome fear of the dark, her thirst won over her phobias. She's still very tired, but it's so rare to see Haymitch asleep, so she stays up to watch him.

His heartbeat is erratic, quick and slow at all the same pace. It's the fatal result of years of living in a bottle, but there's no more they can do but slow his impending death. It worries her, just like everything worries her, but it's a part of life and she's assured that it's not as bad as it seems.

Haymitch has survived worse, after all.

When he sleeps, his arms are crossed and he looks just about the same as when he's awake—irritated, annoyed, but still passive in his aggression. It amuses her, the way his eyebrows are still arched in an argumentative fashion. Like he's about to debate someone in his slumber! She'd take a picture, but her camera is downstairs, and one trip through the dark is enough for tonight.

She wonders, then, how he could stand her. Silly things like that must bother him. How she can't be in the dark for more than several minutes without having a panic attack. How being left alone during the night frightened her to pieces. Over the years it has subdued, but those first weeks were hell for both.

He has baggage of his own, and the addition of hers caused suffocation. She can't even count the amount of fights due to her fears or his liquor. Fiery words were exchanged, slaps thrown, and glasses broken. Their relationship is a toxic and tense one. And yet, they still tolerate each other after the storm blows over.

Effie questions the effect love has on things. Could it prevail in even the harshest of circumstances? Could it stand to live between two scarred, jaded individuals? Or does even love have its own limits?

She has her answer once Haymith stirs awake after she accidentally roused him by tracing her fingers over his scars on his shoulders. He opens his arms slowly and takes her in, wrapping her whole as she felt her eyes droop in exhaustion. As he mumbles a sleepy, "Why you awake, Princess?" and as she hums "Got thirsty," in response, she realizes that though their hearts beat to different rhythms, and to different paces, they still beat all the same, and that is enough for two of them to last a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: Written in a fifteen minute period with two edits. I like this piece... for some reason. XD Please review! It means sosososo much to me! Love you guys~**


End file.
